


Double Personality

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Revenge, double personality, mentions of past attempt to child sexual abuse, mentions of past physical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see I have your full attention Asami Ryiuchi, let me tell you a little story. I don't know how much you know about your lover and his past. But what I'm about to tell you not even your amazing Kirishima could dig out, because not even Akihito knows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fiction belong to sensei Yamane Ayano. Thank you :)
> 
> This is a new story I came with a while ago and since I'm still sick in bed I decided to give it a go.The story not going to be a long one maybe another chapter.
> 
> The italic writing is Akihito's double personalities talking.  
> Beta done by StarXNite. Thank you so much:)
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think about.

Asami laid in bed naked, with a Dunhill hanging between his lips, one hand holding a tumbler with amber scotch and in the other a report. His mind wasn't on the paper he was reading; he was thinking of the blond boy, his little lover next room angry and probably calling him every name in the book.

The argument they had earlier was crossing Asami's mind, and he was wondering why he reacted the way he did. Was it jealousy or what, he wasn't that mad since he had the full report from his guards. Although today Akihito took someone out it rubbed him the wrong way.

The report stated that Akihito finished work early, and he accompanied one of his female colleagues for lunch. He invited the young reporter to an upscale restaurant fully aware that the guards were watching his every move, and reports to Asami.

Akihito looked at the guards that were beside his table and smirked. He grabbed the girl's hand and stroked it a couple of times pretending that he was interested in what she was babbling about.Although he was looking at his guards like he was saying 'go ahead report to Asami, I just want to make that bastard jealous'.

The guards read through Akihito's facade, and they knew that Akihito was just playing, they were hoping, and praying that their boss would see the same.

When Akihito came home, Asami was already waiting for him and he asked Akihito what was that about, and one thing lead to another, and in no time they started to argue.

Heavy words and reproaches had been thrown from both of them, and it escalated to a full scale fight. It ended with Akihito running to his room in tears calling Asami a heartless bastard, after Asami said something to him, that he didn't intended to say.

Now Asami was lying alone in his king size bed, contemplating to go to the boy's room and apologise, and admitted that indeed he was jealous.

He didn't finish his thoughts, when his bedroom door opened, and a naked Akihito walked inside. The boy strode very confidently toward Asami's bed. Unlike the usual shy and skittish boy that he was ,seeking him after the argument to kiss and make up, or better say kiss, fuck and make up.

The boy climbed into bed and straddled Asami, he leaned over, and from behind he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed Asami's wrists above his head on the headboard and smirked. Asami thought that if this was the way his little kitten wanted to kiss and make up, then so be it.

He liked the endearing Akihito, and he rarely got the chance to see him like this.

"Akihito, did you forgive me? You know kitten, I didn't mean what I said, and you are more than that to me, and yes I was jealous."

That was as close for Asami to saying I'm sorry, and apologize. The boy didn't say anything, and Asami couldn't read his expression this time.It was strange because Aki's, feelings were like an open book for Asami.

He leaned over once more, and pulled Asami's gun from the night stand and straighten himself. He looked at the gun, and put the safety on, and emptied the bullet chamber on the bed. Asami felt relief that the gun was empty; he was worried that Akihito accidentally pulled the trigger and hurt himself, or worse. Akihito didn't like guns, and seeing him with the gun in hand was very strange, but Asami wanted to see what the boy is up to.

"Oi Akihito wake up! You are sleep walking!" Asami thought that his boy was still sleeping. The boy smirk _"I'm not sleeping"_ and he traced the gun on Asami chest.

 Still straddling Asami, and with the gun in hand the boy said. _"Let me introduce myself”_ He made a pause, took a deep breath and continued _"I'm Akira, Akihito's double personality. Pleasure to finally meet you Asami Ryuichi"._ This time for sure Asami thought that Akihito was sleep walking and talking.

"Oi kitten wake up and take these cuffs off, and I will fuck you until you will mumble only my name." Asami tried to break the cuffs, but they weren't the usual once that he could snap off easily, he will break them eventually, but it will take some effort, since these ones were the real McCoy. Where Akihito got Smith&Wesson handcuffs Asami was wondering.

The boy threw his head back and chuckled. _"I told you I'm not sleeping and I'm not Akihito, your boy toy for you to fuck silly."_

The boy looked at the gun and gave the nozzle a lick, slowly his tongue lapped around it, giving a soft moan. Asami's cock was getting hard at the boy's display.

 _"Tsk tsk tsk"_ the boy say _"You getting hard just watching me licking your gun, you want me to lick the other one to, don't you? Akihito is right to call you a pervert."_

The boy stopped licking and traced Asami's abdomen with the gun, going down to his cock making it twitch. He parted his thighs and crooked his head and smirked, like Asami did to him first time _"What a view..."_ At this point Asami was getting a bit uncomfortable with the boy's actions.

The cold gun slid to his entrance and stopped, he could feel the saliva on the nozzle, and he thought how ironic would it be if he got fucked with his own gun. That thought wasn't funny and he growled displeased. _"I bet you've never been tease down here, hm?"_ said the boy and once again quoting Asami's lines from their first encounter.

The boy nudged the nozzle teasing the tight entrance, but didn't push forward. Asami was holding his breath at this point, and he sighed in relief when the boy pulled the gun from between his legs. _"That will not do"_ and he threw the gun on the bed and pouted. He picked up the bullets, and held them at eye level and smirked _"Maybe this will do it."_ He leaned over Asami showing him a bullet and his intention.

_"I know when you kidnapped Akihito, and held him for three days, you shoved a roll of film in his ass. I want you to feel the same humiliation like he did. Even though you know Asami Ryuichi I'm not going to do that, and you know why, because Akihito will be sad and suffer if I do anything to you._

_He fought me tooth and nails not to hurt you or kill you when you kidnapped him. And you know why Asami Ryuichi, because Akihito loves you, he will never admit it because he is such a stubborn brat with too much pride, but he fell in love with you since the first time you popped into his viewfinder._

_For him it was love at first sight, despite the fact that you took him, and hurt him over and over. I cannot hurt you because if I do that, I don't know what other personality Akihito may come up with, and to be honest I like to be the only one, I don't like competition."_  

Asami had a strong feeling that the boy on top of him wasn't his Akihito. It looked like him, and sounded like him, but there was something in those hazel eyes that Asami never saw in Akihito's eyes before. Hard to explain, but it was like those eyes could hurt or even kill someone with no remorse. This was getting serious and he wanted to know, and see more of this hidden part of his lover.

_"I see, I have your full attention Asami Ryiuchi, let me tell you a little story. I don't know how much you know about your lover and his past. But what I'm about to tell you not even your amazing Kirishima could dig out, because not even Akihito knows."_

 

_*Flash back*_

 

_“Akihito was three years old when his parents picked him up from his grandparent's house. They were driving down the road, it was very late in the evening, and were arguing about getting a divorce._

_They were yelling, and pushing the blame on each other, Akihito was sleeping in the back seat strapped into his toddler chair. His father lost control of the car and swerved waking Akihito, and he started crying. The car ended up in the oncoming traffic, and to avoid collision he pulled sharp to the right, he hit the guard rail and the car flipped over tumbling down the hill._

_Being late in the night nobody saw the accident. The car came to a stop and Akihito's toddler chair came undone, but he was unharmed and unscratched. His parents weren't that lucky, they died on the impact._

_Akihito smelt something that made his nose cringe, and his instinct told him to get out. He tried to break the already cracked window, but the smell was getting stronger and he was too weak. Akihito passed out while asking for somebody to help him._

_That was the first time that I emerged, I knew the smell was gasoline, and the car would burst in flames at any moments, and we have to get out._

_In the back seat, beside me was a bag that Akihito parents packed, and inside was a heavy thermos with hot coffee. I took it and broke the window, and crawled of the wreckage. The glass cut my hands and feet, and scratched my face, I ran as far as possible without looking back at Akihito's dead parents trapped in the car. They deserved it, after all it was their fault that Akihito was in that predicament._

_I ran and reached the top, behind me the car burst in flames, and I collapsed at the edge of the road._

_When Akihito came around he had suffered temporary amnesia, and he was in the hospital. It was nothing serious, and after a week,and nobody to came to claim him, he was put into an orphanage._

_I was dormant all this time watching and waiting for when Akihito needed my help again. I'm like his inside big brother and I will let no one to hurt him."_ (Akira gives Asami a dark and serious look).

 

 _"Back to the story"_ the boy said. _"A couple of months passed, and Akihito was taken to a foster family. The man was a lazy loser, and the woman was a slob, dirty and disgusting._

_Both of them were heavy drinkers. Akihito was a very shy and quiet child, and he was getting neglected day after day. In time the woman became very abusive towards Akihito, and one day in her drunken mind she snapped and beat him really bad, the man didn't stop her, and he just stood and watched the abuse._

_She fractured Akihito’s left ribs and broke his right arm, and then she lock him in the attic; it was cold, dark and very dusty. That was the place Akihito was sleeping and spending his days._

_Akihito blacked out from the pain, and that was when I emerged once again. Despite the pain in my arm and side I unlocked the door and went down the stairs. I could hear them drinking and laughing, listening to a loud game on TV._

_I snuck unnoticed to the front entrance, put my shoes on and a jacket, and unlocked the front door. I returned to the kitchen undetected, and I still could hear them in the room. I grabbed a cloth and turned the knob on the gas stove all the way; I opened the front door and exited the place._

_I dragged myself to a nearby a park holding my side and broken arm, and stood on the bench. It was cold and late in the night and nobody was around. Not long after I heard a loud explosion, and I could see in the distance the yellowish red flames in the sky. I hoped they burnt to a crisps, and I black out from the pain on the bench._

_When Akihito came around, once again he was in the hospital, and I was back deep inside his sub-conscious waiting. Akihito recovered, and he was again sent to the orphanage, and again he was taken to another foster family._

_This one wasn't better than the first one by far. The woman was an escort, and she barely stayed home, and her boyfriend/pimp was a gambler and an alcoholic. Akihito was five years old when he came in their care, and the sleazy man was drooling over Akihito like he was a piece of candy._

_Akihito felt very uncomfortable around him, and he was keeping to himself in his room. One day the woman left, and she said that she won't be back for couple of days, and left her boyfriend to watch Akihito. With the woman gone Akihito felt that he wasn't safe, and the dread feeling of being with the man alone scared him._

_He ran to his room and locked the door. Late in the night he heard the door rattling and he covered himself with the blanket praying that the lock won't give away. The door burst open and Akihito screamed in fright, and tried to run out. The man grabbed his arm and held him in place._

_Akihito could smell the booze on his breath, and the look in his eyes was scary and filled with lust. He licked Akihito's face like a lollipop, and his big hands started roaming up and down on his little chest._

_He threw Akihito on the floor and ripped his pyjama pants. Akihito was crying begging to let him go, and the man lean over and bit hard on his little nipple make him cry in pain._

_He took Akihito’s penis in his mouth, and suck and lick in the little member but didn't get a response from him. He got infuriated and he turns Akihito on his stomach, he pulls his cock from the pants and with no preparations push in._

_His cock wasn't fully erect, and in combinations with the booze and drugs got limp and dies. The man got angry of his impotency, and kicks Akihito until he almost passes out and then left the room. Akihito was lying on the cold floor naked, scared and crying._

_I couldn't take it anymore, and that was the third time that I emerge from under his sub-conscious, enrage and ready for kill. I'm the one that protect him, but I can't do anything, just watch until Akihito consciousness is gone from the pain and his sub-conscious takes over._

_It was very frustrating doing that when Akihito was little but now we can merge and come to an understanding, Akihito doesn't let me come out until is really necessary."_

 

Asami was still lying naked with the boy on top straddle him, he was eyes and ears at what the boy was saying, and to be honest he was shocked.

He knew Akihito was an orphan and got adopted by the Takaba's, but that was all he can find out about the boy's child hood past.

He was getting more intrigue, and starts to like this side of Akihito a lot, almost admire it. The boy continued, and Asami was eager to find out how Akira saved Akihito this time around.

 _"Anyway let me continued_  ".Said the boy.

_"I pull myself together and exit the room, still naked in search for my victim; he had to pay, and was no dough in my mind I will let him get away with what he did._

_I was sure that he will try again, and the consequences will be drastic, as I told you I don't want to let Akihito down and be force to create another personality to help him out."_

_I heard the water running in the bathroom and splashing in the bath tub, and I knew that the creep was in there, I didn't know how I will do it because I always been very careful not to incriminate Akihito._

_I walk inside and the creep was snarling at me believing that I've came to play with him. I let him believe that he was right, and I see that in the shelf beside the bath tub above, the woman was keeping the hair blow drier._

_I look at it, and I see that it was still plugged; I stride quietly towards the bath tub smiling at the fool inside, and nudge with my elbow the hair drier. It fell in the tub like a charm and I watch the mother fucker been fry to a crisp._

_His body was jolting, and the hair stood up making funny noises. I laugh, he remind me of a cartoon Akihito use to watch. I let him jumping in the bathtub and walk to my room and fall asleep._

_Akihito wakes up to the screams of the woman coming from downstairs, she returned earlier than normal._

_The autopsy reveals that the man got a large amount of alcohol and drugs in his system and the death was accidental due to electrocution._

_Akihito was sent once again to the orphanage, and he was there until the Takaba's find him. It took them two years to find Akihito whereabouts and adopted him._

_As you know the Takaba's are related to Akihito by blood, Takaba senior is his uncle. He is Akihito's birth father older brother, and he married Akihito's mother younger sister. Akihito's birth mother and her sister were twins._

_Akihito regain his memories short after he has return to the orphanage the second time when he was in the hospital. He was happy when his uncle and aunt find him and adopted him. Akihito was OK and wasn't need for me to resurface until one day when he meet you, and got kidnapped."_

 

End of Flash back.

 

Asami was listening fascinated to the boy story, and he was falling in love all over again with his kitten. He could not believe that Akihito was through so much, and suffer as a child, not enjoying his child hood like normal kids, and he was glad that Akira was there to protect him.

Asami smiled and the boy look a bit surprise, Asami never smiled, he smirks but not smiled.

"How old are you Akira? I think you are older than Akihito!"Asked Asami.

_"You are right Asami Ryuichi, I'm older then Akihito with five years, Akihito is 23 and I’m 28."_

"That will explain a lot" said Asami.

_"Do you have any questions for me Asami Ryuichi?"_

"O... I have a lot of questions, but I'd like it if you release my hands, they are starting to go numb, and I promise I will not jump you or do anything to you.

I like you a lot, and I'm very intrigued about this new development, but I would like to talk to you man to man, maybe you can join me in a drink or two. I need one after all the things you told me, and definitely I need a smoke."

The boy leaned over and unlocked the cuff's around Asami's wrists with a smirk.

_"Okay, I'll trust you Asami Ryuichi, besides you should know by now what I can do, and I like to take you up on that offer about the drinks."_

They both got up from the bed and walked to the bar for a drink. Asami had his usual scotch on the rocks,and the boy had a beer.

Asami lit a cigarette, and the boy snatches it from his lips giggling. He took a drag and Asami was amused with his childish behavior.

"I thought that Akihito doesn't like to smoke?"

_"Akihito doesn't like it, but I do, don't forget I do what Akihito can't do, we are one and the same, but our like and dislikes are different. I'm the dark side to Akihito's bright one."_

He took another drag holding the smoke, and releasing it like Kurt Russell in Escape from LA. Asami chuckled at the perfect imitation and took a drag from his own cigarette.

"Why do you call me by my full name?" Asami asked the boy who was going for his second beer, he was drinking fast like a fish.

 _"How do you want me to call you... Asami sama?"_ answered the boy sarcastically.

"No, that is not what I meant, I always wanted Akihito to call me Ryuichi, but he is too shy, and he thinks that it's too personal, at least you call me by my first name, if it's is not too much to ask."

_"Alright Ryuichi, I'm okay with that. I wasn't sure how to address you since Akihito calls you Asami, your subordinates Asami-sama and only a hand full of people call you by your first name. Akihito always wanted to call you Ryuichi, but he thinks that it's too personal and he is still unsure where he is standing at this point in the relationship._

_I know that you love him, but he is too dumb to read between the lines, me on another hand,I know your feelings for him and that actions speak louder than words, but Akihito doesn't see it that way. He sees it like a possession and he treasured his freedom more than anything. You both are stubborn and don't want to confess, and this is the result."_ said the boy with a pout.

 

Asami laughed out loud (LOL) the boy was absolutely right, and he agreed with him one hundred percent.

"So you think that Akihito loves me, but he is too stubborn to confess. What about you Akira? You say that you are Akihito's opposite! Does that mean you hate me?" asked Asami with a smirk.

The boy blushed red like a tomato _"I don't hate you, in the beginning I disliked you because you hurt Akihito and used him like a toy, but that was until you came to Hong Kong to rescue him from Feilong, then I started to like you the same like Akihito."_

The boy confessed, he was more straight forward then his counterpart. Akihito would never admit his feelings so easily.

"Tell me about Hong Kong. How come you didn't destroy Feilong?"

_"Believe me I wanted so badly, but once again Akihito fought with me not to take over. He saw something in Feilong that made him to feel sorry for him. And Feilong genuinely liked Akihito; he was serious when he asked Akihito to stay with him._

_Feilong didn't hurt Akihito when he was in Hong Kong. He slept with him against his will, but he never abused him or hurt him physically. Akihito managed to open Feilong's eyes, and by the end of his stay Feilong cherished Akihito's company, and saw what a mistake he made taking him from you._

_He felt sorry and apologised to Akihito many times for what he did to him and his friends, and trying to take revenge on you by take him away."_

Akihito didn't talk about what happened in Hong Kong and Asami didn't inquire either, now he was getting the full story.

"On the boat when I came to get you. Was it you or Akihito?"

_"In the beginning was Akihito, and he was really nervous about you and Feilong getting together and having another blood bath._

_Feilong reassured him that everything would be fine, and he even offered Akihito to gamble a bit to relax. He said that he wanted to apologise to you for what he did if you did not kill him first._

_I emerged when Yuri shot your secretary and Akihito collapse. I took the gun and run after the Russian. I shot him but my aim wasn't that good, and I only injured him._

_I grabbed the deed and ran to look for you, he followed me and opened fire, he caught up to me at the stern, and shot me. I blacked out and that is when you got to Akihito and the rest you know."_

"I like you more and more. Imagine the things we could have accomplished together, maybe you can work for me" said Asami pouring another drink, and handed the boy another beer.

_"That would not be a bad idea Ryuichi. Don't forget if I get hurt it's Akihito that is hurting and vice-versa, you want to risk it? Besides give Akihito more credit, he can do the job and he is good at it."_

Asami contemplated for a minute, and the boy was right he didn't want to risk his lover. He will look at Akihito from another perspective, and give his boy more credit not treat him like a brat.

"How long will Akihito be like that?"

_"Do you mean that the two personalities will merge one day?"_

Asami nodded his head and sipped his drink.

_"Yes, it's possible for that to happened, but that is entirely up to you Ryuichi. Akihito is seeking stability in the relationship with you. He doesn't want to be seen like a possession or a play toy._

_He wants to be respected and seen as an equal. If you will give him all that, then there is no need for me to exist separated ,I will merge with him. He will be better, stronger and more confident"._

The boy laughed, and Asami asked what was so funny.

_"I sound like six million dollar man 'Gentlemen we can rebuild him, we have the technology, we can make him better, stronger, faster'". The boy giggle._

Asami smirked. The idea of the two personalities merging into one sounded very exciting. Imagining Akihito stronger, better and more confident in his feelings, that he could really stand up for himself, not that he would need to do that.

"Since we are on the subject, I was thinking of proposing to him or adopting him into my family registry, but I don't know how he will react to it, and I'm worried that he will not take me seriously, and try to leave me thinking that I'm making fun of him." Continued Asami looking at Akira.

_"No, that is not the case with Akihito, and that will be the ultimate proof for him. He wants to be seen as an equal by you, and proposing to him will clear all his doubts and uncertainties._

_Don't worry Ryuichi, Akihito wishes deep inside for that to happen, but for now he sees himself as a play thing, and he doesn't know where he is standing."_

Asami leaned over and took his lips into a soft kiss, the boy moaned, and opened his mouth to welcome Asami. They deepened the kiss and soon both were out of breath, and stopped for much needed air.

Asami took the boy by the hand, instead of throwing him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, like the usual, and pulled him toward the bedroom. The boy smirked _"Now we are talking"_ he said, and followed Asami to the bedroom.

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It always tastes better with blood on it. Thanks for the info and if I was you, you better get medical attention about that. And one more thing if you still have the balls to come after the boy again I will not hesitate to kill you. Oh and before I forget you better run and hide because another force is coming after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic writing is Akihito's double personalities talking.  
> Beta done by StarXNite. Thank you so much:)
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think about.

Akihito stretched, and yawned like a kitten after taking a nap. He felt light and refresh and... Naked!!!

POV

'What the hell! I'm naked in that bastard's bed. I know for certain that last night after the fight I slept in my room. And what the hell was that fight about? I wanted to make him jealous, but I didn't expect it will escalate to that proportion. Anyway back to my original question, why I'm naked? I don't feel pain in my ass, so that means he didn't fuck me into oblivion, and I don't remember how I got into his bed last night. Unless I was sleepwalking again... No that is not possible, that only happened when I get hurt and Akira take's over. It is possible that he emerged when I was sleeping and did something to Asami, because he hurt my feelings last night!

No!... Akira would never hurt Asami. He accepted him long ago, and not feeling any pain or discomfort in my body tells me that they didn't do anything, or they were very discreet about. That has to be it. It’s the only explanation for why I am naked in his bed. I wonder how Asami reacted when Akira presented himself, and what he will think of me now, maybe he will think that I'm a freak or something... Oh well I am going to find out as soon as I see Asami, and the reaction he will have towards me. To be honest I always admire the other me and wanted to be more like him, maybe one day will happened,and if Asami accepted Akira it will be a good thing.'

As I walked out of the bedroom in search of Asami, I could hear voices coming from the living room. I walked closer, and I could hear Asami's voice talking with another male. They were very friendly, the way they addressed each other was proof that they were very close or something. It turned out that the other man was Kuroda Shinji, the DA. I wonder if their relationship with each-other were friends or were they related. To be honest something about that Kuroda guy makes me believe that he is related to Asami somehow.

I overheard their conversations, not that I was eavesdropping on them, and I know they were talking about the missing goods and the missing girl I was looking for.

I made my presence known to them and not long after Kuroda Shinji left. Asami told me that breakfast was ready, and to eat something, he will be leaving to the office soon. I changed the conversation, and told that I want to help him in finding information since this was what I did best. I wanted to know what happened to that girl, and I couldn't shake the feeling that if she was in trouble , I was the cause of that. To my shocking surprise Asami didn't complain or deny my request on helping him, he just looked at me and smirked very suggestively. He told me to call him at nine PM sharp, and to stay out of trouble. He kissed my lips and forehead and went to the bedroom to get ready.

Yes!... he knows for sure about the other me, and from the look of it he accepted. Hell yes, he even agreed for me to help him find information. This is a good start and I will not let him down.

I ate my breakfast and got ready to head out, but before I left I walked back into my room and opened the drawer in my desk and pulled my Barracuda double edged butterfly knife that I took from Asami's special room, and he let me keep it. There was something about that knife that I was attached.

My first stop was to a certain club owner that only the thought of seeing him made me cringe. Although he was the only one who was dealing with this sort of information, I need to find out one way or another. The idea of seeing Sakazaki didn't make me happy and reminded me of our first encounter in his club when I was looking for information, and lead me to him. He started molesting me and without realizing I let out Asami's name. Hearing the name coming from my lips, he let go of me with a terrified expression, saying that he remembered of a certain photographer being Asami's toy.Despise the fact, the second encounter in the gym's back room was different, he wasn't afraid that I belonged to Japan's King of the Underwood and if it wasn't for that sissy Sudou, I don't know what that creep was going to do to me. He was strong like a bull and I couldn't get out.

Although this time around I'm ready, and besides I have my secret weapon with me, and I'm not talking about my Barracuda inside my boots. If anything gets out of hand I will let Akira to take over, hoping that Asami will clean up the mess.

I reached the club and as expected seeing that creep Sakazaki gives me the chills. He was grinning at me, and he told me that if I wanted information, I had to pay a price. I anticipated this and I handed him the cash, but he wasn't looking for money as payment.

I told him that I refused to whore myself, and he pushed me onto the couch. I guess it was time to change tactics. I let him know I changed my mind, and I would agree, and he sat on the couch taking out his cock. He stroked it couple of times bringing it to a half erect state, and told me to kneel between his legs. I followed his demands, and took his member in my hand and stroked once. I felt disgusted, and I closed my eyes, and let my sub-conscious to take over. It’s time to bring out my secret weapon.

Akira emerged immediately, like he was waiting for the torch to be passed to him, from then on the situation was out of my hands. I just hope that will not be too much of a mess, knowing Akira's methods of operand.

As my conscious went under, I was still awake, but now I was watching like I was a spectator. Akira spat on the hand that was holding the cock, and stroked it again bring it to a full erect stage, but at same time with the other hand he reached to the side of the combat boots in the secret compartment, and pulled out the Baracuda knife. With an expert move he flipped the knife open.

 

"Hey kid I want a blow job not a hand job. I want to feel the lips that is sucking the number one crime lord in Japan. I want to experience the same, and I want to shove my cock down you throat, knowing that I'm fucking that arrogant man's toy. And later on I will fuck your ass too, just to take satisfaction in fucking Asami Ryuichi's whore." Said Sakazaki with a grin on his face.

 

_“Hmm... you want me to suck your cock? You want to feel how I'm blowing Asami every night, and why I'm his favorite toy? You are curious how it feels, but you know curiosity killed the cat, but in your case... curiosity left you without balls.”_

 

Akira pushed the blade of the knife hard, right at the base of the erect cock. The sharp pain, and the shock of seeing the knife lodge between his balls made Sakazaki freeze, and he was afraid to take a breath. The look on the boy kneeling between his legs gave him the shivers. This wasn't the same scary brat that came a while ago for information. No, there was something different about this one, something that scared him to death and the pain in his groins told him that he messed with the wrong person.

 

_“Well since I've got your attention let's get back to business. You know why I'm here and what I want. Now talk if you don't want to be an eunuch. I want information's and I want it now, spit it out.” Growl Akira._

 

Sakazaki sang like a bird, revealing everything he knew about the case. Akira made Sakazaki get up with the knife blade still deeply embedded. He pulled the knife out with a sharp move cutting the skin between the balls and perineum, but not enough to castrate him. Sakazaki cried and fell on his knees holding his now bloody balls in his hands.

Akira looked at the knife blade and licked the blood with a smirk.

 

_"It always tastes better with blood on it. Thanks for the info, and if I was you, you better get medical attention about that. And one more thing... If you still have the balls to come after the boy again, I will not hesitate to kill you. Oh... and before I forget, you better run and hide because another force is coming after you."_

 

 "Who?" cried Sakazaki.

 

_"Asami Ryuichi, my lover."_

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito hearing Asami's voice opened his eyes slowly and look at Asami 'Did I hear correctly? He called me my love!!! Asami loves me!!! Asami loves me'. And that was a revelation for Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows the manga plot but with my own twist.  
> Beta work is by StarXNite thank you so much for your hard work.  
> Please enjoy and comments will be greatly appreciated :)

The information Akira squeezed from Sakazaki, led Akihito to Sudou's secret cathouse where the girl he was looking for was hiding.

Akihito managed to infiltrate the place with the help of the black card he extracted from Sudou, when he was attacked in front of Dracaena. The place was a high-end brothel, and he recognised the girl in question. She took him to the back room to talk, and Akihito let his guard down and ended up being drugged.

After taking a sip from the drink, Akihito felt darkness taking over his vision as he thought of Asami waiting for him to call at 9 P.M.

When Akira woke up he was hanging from his belt on a metal hook that probably belonged to a crane. _‘Hmm amateurs’._ The sissy young manager of Dracaena was not too far from the boy, and when he saw that he was awake he pointed his knife at him and pushed the blade on Akira's neck making a cut but not too deep.

He started mumbling about how loyal and devoted he was to Asami. And how Asami ignored him, and paid attention to Akihito. And that the boy was a nuisance to Asami and his business: blah blah, blah blah.

Akira didn't pay attention to the drama queen's lamentations, he was focusing on how to get out of this predicament. He knew Akihito was supposed to call Asami at 9 PM, and if the crime lord didn't receive his call he would track Akihito's whereabouts via the phone's GPS which luckily was still in his pocket.

Akira saw besides the knife he was using, Sudou was spotting a gun in his jacket pocket. Sudou's phone started ringing, and he put some distance between them to answer the call.

That was the break Akira was looking for. He lifted his legs and grabbed the Barracuda from the confinement of his boots. With his hands tied behind his back he cut his leather belt that was on the hook.

Like a feline he landed on the ground and walked towards Sudou with the sharp blade in hand. Unaware of the danger behind him Sudou was yelling into the phone, and then hung up.

Akira came from behind, and grabbed Sudou in a choke hold. The shock of the sudden action was visible on Sudou's face. Akira pushed the blade at Sudou's throat and growled in his ear. _"Because you hurt Akihito you're gonna die by my hands pretty boy"._

Beside the shock now Sudou was confused. He knew the one behind him with the knife was Asami's boy toy, but why he was talking like he was not Takaba Akihito, like he was someone else?

 _"If you want to do a job do it fast don't procrastinate."_ Akira growled again in Sudou's ear, and cut his throat but not deep enough to kill him instantly, and pulled Sudou's gun from inside the jacket. Sudou grabbed his neck to stop the bleeding and turned to look at the boy.

Akira was pointing the gun at Sudou's head, and snickered. _"Now we are just waiting for Asami, he will be more than happy to see you, and maybe you will get the attention that you deserve."_

Barely able to speak, Sudou asked the boy.

" Who... who are you?"

Akira smirked but his eyes remain cold and deadly.

_"I thought you knew already, I'm Ryuichi's lover, or whatever you called me before...his pet/fuck toy."_

Their little chit-chat was interrupted by an unknown individual that opened fire.

Akira grabbed Sudou, and held him in front of him like a shield taking the brunt of the bullets. He let the dead body to drop on the floor, and took cover and aimed at the shooter. His aim wasn't that precise, so he only managed to injure the shooter.

Hurt and disarmed the intruder retreated for the time being, and Akira took a deep breath, and cursed out loud. _'Fuck I really need to get my aim straight. I will ask Ryuichi or Souh-san to teach me how to use a gun properly. This is the second time that I missed my target. And what about this mess? I hope Ryuichi will clean it up.'_

The cut on his neck wasn't life threatening, but he was losing blood, and in combination with the drug still in his system Akira was losing grip on reality. He fell to the ground beside the bloody corpse of Sudou hoping and praying that the shooter will not return to finish the job, and Asami would get here in time before it was too late.

                                                                                    *******

Meanwhile in Sion's office, Asami was waiting for Akihito's call. It was 9:15 PM and the boy hadn't called like he promised. Asami was getting worried knowing that he was the one that sent his lover on this mission, but immediately he remembered that Akihito was not alone in this, and that Akira would never let Akihito get seriously hurt.

But even with that knowledge he could not relax and wait. He called Kirishima in his office and asked him to track Akihito's location.

His phone rang but it wasn't Akihito.

"Asami."

"Ryuichi it's me Shinji. I found the girl with the money and the missing goods, but I lost track of Takaba-san when he walked inside Sudou's secret cathouse. The kid is smart, and more capable than I thought. Now I know why you cherish him so much. I hope he is okay. Go after him Ryuichi."

Asami hung up the phone and grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. Kirishima got Akihito’s location from the phone's GPS and was walking beside his boss with Suoh toward the limo. They all got inside, and Asami snickered, and lit a cigarette and poured a glass of scotch from the mini bar.

Kirishima and Suoh exchanged looks with each others not understanding their boss's reaction. His calmness was unnerving for the two and Kirishima, the mother hen that he was couldn't wait to ask his boss.

"Asami-sama, excuse my rudeness, but you look and act too calm for this situation sir. You are not worry about Takaba-san?"

"As a figure of speech I'm more "worried" about the fool that had the balls to step on my kitten's tail, and the mess he made.

By the way Kei get the clean up team on stand by, I have a hunch that we may need them."

Once again Kirishima and Suoh exchanged looks, more puzzled this time.

"Sir I don't understand, what you mean by that! I strongly believe Takaba-san is in danger, or may be hurt."

"Indeed, and no doubt Akihito got himself in trouble, but this time around I'm not that worried. My kitten has sharp deadly claws. You two will understand soon all in due time my friends."

They reached the warehouse, and walked inside to find Sudou in a pool of blood with his throat cut and three bullets in his chest. Akihito was beside Sudou's dead body covered in blood and out cold. Asami felt a cold shiver run through his body not knowing if the blood was Akihito's or Sudou's.

He knelt beside the boy and took him in his arms assessing the injuries. Akihito was spotting a cut on his neck but wasn't deep enough to be life threatening, and his breathing was normal, he was just out cold.

Asami pat his lover gently to bring him back, and not knowing which one will wake up, he decide to call the boy's nickname.

"Aki... Aki wake up it's me Asami you are safe now." Asami whispered in Akihito's ear." Wake up my love you are in my arms, and I will not let you go."

Akihito hearing Asami's voice, opened his eyes slowly, and look at Asami 'Did I hear correctly? He called me my love!!! Asami loves me!!!... Asami loves me'. And that was a revelation for Akihito.

"Asami." Cried Akihito. "Asami you're here."

Akihito looked around and winced at the mess around him. He rubbed the back of his head and pouted.

"Hmm Asami... this wasn't our intention, Akira wanted to scare Sudou and hurt him little bit, and wait for your arrival, but we got attacked by Sudou's accomplice, and he was the one that shot him." 

"Akihito did you see who he was?"

"I didn't recognise the guy. He wasn't Japanese for sure, he was a foreigner, he was wearing a hoodie, but I saw a big scar on his face. I shot him, but I only injured his arm, he dropped his gun and took off.

That reminds me you need to show me how to use the gun Asami."

Asami smiled, his boy was okay. He hugged Akihito and picked him up bridal style, and walked to the limo. Akihito didn't protest and circled his arm around Asami's neck. Asami turned toward Kirishima and smirked.

"I was right, we need the cleaning team." Kirishima bowed to his boss, and pulled his phone out to call the cleaning crew. He spotted the Barracuda knife beside Sudou's body, and recognised the knife immediately. 'Did the boy make all this mess and is this what his boss was talking about?' Wondered Kirishima, and picked up the bloody knife with his handkerchief, and put it in his pocket. It wasn't a good idea if the authorities got their hands on the boy's knife.

All four returned to the penthouse, and Kirishima called Asami's personal physician to take a look at Akihito's injuries. Akihito took a shower and went to bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. All this time Asami was watching his kitten like a hawk until Akihito hit the sack.

He walked to his penthouse office where Kirishima and Souh were waiting for him to start discussing the new situation development, and the apparition of a new player. Akihito's investigation turned out to be very successful. They retrieved the stolen money and goods, Akihito/Akira got rid of Sudou for good, and the only dilemma left was the new adversary that Akihito was talking about.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is mine and I claimed him from the moment I saw him on my viewfinder. I will not leave his side. Thank you for all your help, you always watch over me like a big brother. I know this is not goodbye because we are one in the same. The me now, I’m strong enough to stay by his side." Akihito said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is following the original manga story line,but with my own twist,I wanted to post the last chapter of this story before sensei Yamane Ayano will post the continuation of her manga which I can barely wait for.  
> Thank you for reading:)

Asami laid down in bed beside his sleeping little lover, pulling Akihito close to his chest. He snuggled his face in the mop of blond hair of the boy, inhaling the fresh scent of his lover, sigh deeply and whispered in the quietness of the bedroom.

"You are the only one that brought light to my darkness and warmed my frozen heart. You make me feel emotions that I've never thought I would be capable of having. Until you came in to my life, I was hallow. And now, because of you, I'm full of these sentiments and emotions. Now I don't think I can return to the way I used to be. If I have to put a ring on your finger to bind you to me, I will do it because I love you Akihito, and you are mine. Mine to keep, mine to love. Not in the million years I thought I will say these words to anyone...until you barged into my life and toss and turned my icy heart until it melted. No matter whom you are and what personality you may take to me, you will always remain my stubborn little lover, whom which I will always love ."

Asami kissed Akihito's forehead, smiling at the sleeping face of his lover. Minutes later he fell in a deep sleep. All this time, Akihito was up and so was Akira. The boy's body was in deep sleep, but both the conscious and sub-conscious were up.

_"So you hear him Akihito loud and clear, he truly loves you and he will give his life for you. What are you going to do now that you know how he feels? You still going to run away from him and hide your feelings? Now you know, no need to run and hide, you got what you were seeking all this time. It is time for you to accept it and for me to become one with you; it is time for you to be all."_ Akira said.

_"Yes you were right all this time. He does love me, but I was to blind and stubborn to see it. But now I do. I know for him, actions speak louder than words. He is mine and I claimed him from the moment I saw him on my viewfinder. I will not leave his side. Thank you for all your help, you always watch over me like a big brother. I know this is not goodbye because we are one in the same. The me now, I’m strong enough to stay by his side."_ Akihito said firmly.

Akihito opened his eyes and a broad smile spread on his face. He turned towards his sleeping lover and laid his head on Asami's masculine chest, listening to the heart beat and chuckle.

"Took you long enough to say the words, bastard. I will be one to stay beside you and watch over you. If you thought that you were possessive, you didn't see the real me yet. I loved you from the moment I saw you and now you are mine ... all mine." Akihito said to Asami.

Asami heard Akihito's confession, but pretended to be in deep sleep, not wanting to embarrass the boy and stop him. He opened his eyes and rubbed circles on the soft skin of his lover.

"Akihito why are you up? Are you hurt? Is the neck wound bothers you?"

"No Ryu, go back to sleep, it is still early and I'm just thirsty. I'm going to get some water." Akihito left the bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He put the light on and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. He opened the cabinet door to grab a glass when all oft he sudden, the lights came off. For a moment, he thought that it was a blackout, but when he turned towards the window, he saw Tokyo's night lights were still on. He herd loud noises coming from the front door and the balcony and then Asami told him to stay where he was.

 

In the bedroom, Asami heard a noise coming from the balcony and grabbed his gun and jumped from the bed to take cover. He knew that Akihito was in the kitchen and yelled at him to stay where he was. The windows of the penthouse shattered and the first group of mercenary invaded the apartment. Asami opened and fired, which took three men out, making his way toward the kitchen towards his lover. Akihito heard the broken windows and the gunshot fires, and with no hesitation he grabbed a butcher knife and left the kitchen in search of Asami.

Asami was taking cover behind a wall, shooting the intruders, not seeing that one off them had sneaked off and circled the room coming from the side. Asami was completely open to the attack with no way to cover himself. Akihito jumped behind the assailant in time to stop him from pulling the trigger and almost shooting Asami. He slit his throat open with the knife and allowed the body to drop at feet level, with a loud thud. Asami turned to see the falling body of the attacker with his throat cut open at his lover’s feet. Akihito had a feral grin on his face. That has to be the new and improve Akihito that Akira was talking about, that means the two personalities merged already, thought Asami.

Asami and Akihito took cover in the panic room, getting ready for more trouble.

"Ryu who are these guys and what the hell they are doing in the penthouse?"

"I don't know Akihito, but from the looks of them, they mean business. Just keep quiet kitten, they can't find this place."

Asami open a drawer and pulled a black T-shirt out and got dressed. From another drawer, he took a gun and checked for ammo and put it on his gun holster. He took a smaller one and handed it to Akihito.

"I know kitten, that I promised to teach you how to use it properly, but for now, try not to get hurt. I called Kirishima for back up ... he will be here shortly."

Akihito took the gun and kissed Asami on the lips, cutting him off guard.

"You too, old man, try not get hurt." Akihito said and winked at his lover with a smirk.

"You cheeky brat, who do you think I am, and for the old man comment, I will show your ass how old I am once we get out of this." Chuckled Asami.

"I look forward to it; bring it on... old man."

Their little chit-chat was interrupted by the commotion's out side. Another group of mercenary broke the front door. Through the monitor, they heard and saw what was going one inside the penthouse. The attackers were looking for Asami and Akihito in all the rooms, knowing they were still inside. One of them pulled a big box and opened the lid; it was full of TNT.

Akihito gasped and grabbed Asami's arm.

"What the hell! They intend to blow up the building? Are they are fucking crazy!? We need to get out and fast; I don't think a panic room is designed to take on the explosion." Akihito said.

"You are right Akihito, we need to evacuate now, they may blow up the building." Asami heard Kirishima's radio transmission, saying that he arrived and he is on the roof, but to be careful because one of the attackers is on the roof as well.

"Listen to me Akihito, this room has an evacuation hatch that take us to the roof. Kirishima is waiting for us.You go first I will hold them back."

"No we are going together," yelled Akihito. "Listen Ryuichi, I'm not going to leave you behind, we are going now together or we die here, because I'm not going without you."

Asami sighed, "Okay Akihito, we are going, but you go first and I will cover you, there is another one on the roof waiting for us."

"Okay Ryu, you cover me. Kei and I will cover you."

Asami opened the hatch and Akihito made a run for it. Asami opened fire, shooting the one that was waiting for them, covering Akihito's escape. When he saw that Akihito reached Kirishima, he yelled at his secretary.

"Kirishima, take Akihito and leave with the helicopter." Hearing this, Akihito stopped on his tracks and turned towards Asami, pulling his gun.

"I will stay and fight Asami sama" said the stoic secretary, getting his rifle gun ready to cover Asami.  
Akihito laid beside Kirishima and he was checking the gun. Kirishima took the gun from the boy.

"Kirishima, what the hell do you think you doing? Asami give it to me. Don't fuck with me Kirishima, give back my gun," growled Akihito. And for a moment, Kirishima thought that was Asami and not Akihito, the menacing aura from the boy gave him the shivers. Kirishima swallowed the knot in his throat and handed the gun back to Akihito.

"Listen to me, the shooter is injured and he is using his left hand. Cover me and I will create confusion. Give Asami enough time to come over." Akihito said.

Kirishima looked at the boy and asked, "How do you know he is injured, and what about you creating a confusion?"

"Believe me, I know he is injured, because I fucking shot him. It's the same one that attacked me and shot Sudou in the warehouse. Now, don't waste more time! Cover me, we need to get Asami out of there before the building exploded." Akihito continued.

"What?"

"Yeah, the fucking bastards are using TNT to blow up the building."

Akihito pushed the gun behind his back and took off running, getting ready for the number of somersaults and back flips, so fast that it was so hard to keep up with his moves. Kirishima got the message and covered Akihito. The boy was making a fast approach towards the shooter and with the secretary's help, it was hard to aim, but was able to pull the trigger on the fast moving target. For a moment, he got distracted and that was the opportunity Asami was waiting for. He took anther aim, and pulled the trigger, shooting the guy on the chest. The foreigner staggered backwards on his feet, and dropped the gun. Akihito stopped right in front of him and with a round house kick, he sent him over the edge of the building, and he dropped 40 floors.

Asami, Akihito and Kirishima ran to the helicopter and took off just in time to escape the explosion. Inside the helicopter, Akihito was watching the building be destroyed, which was once the place he and Asami lived.

"The penthouse and my cameras" cried Akihito.

Asami took Akihito in his arms and tried to calm the boy down.

"They are only material things Akihito. The important thing is that we are safe. I know that the cameras meant a lot to you, but I will get you better ones. And for the penthouse, don't worry about it, we will get another one, and this time, it will be mine and yours, Asami Akihito."

THE END.


End file.
